Un Eterno Amor
by Alexandra-STHP
Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá
1. Chapter 1

_Holaaa. Hay alguien__?_

_Acá les traigo una nueva historia en la que estoy trabajando, espero que le guste._

_Este Fic se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando un tema que se llama Chau de la Banda No te va a gustar. _

_Aclaración: En este fic Embry tiene 18 años al igual que Jacob y Quil. Bella tiene 17 años._

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_Un agradecimiento especial a Rosario que corrigió mis errores de redacción _

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

**Un Eterno Amor**

Capitulo 1

Esta es mi historia.

Mi nombre es Embry Call, un hombre común, con un pasado no tan normal.

Esta es la historia de mi vida junto a mi pequeña gatita, la niña de mis ojos, mi mejor amiga, mi amor, mi razón de existir.

o-o-o-o

Era una mañana tranquila en La Push, una suave llovizna azotaba las ventanas de las casas de La Reserva. Las frecuentes lluvias son parte del paisaje de esta zona.

La Reserva es una pequeña comunidad habitada por la Tribu de los Quileutes. Los miembros de dicho casta eran muy unidos, formaban una gran familia y compartían un secreto ancestral.

La Push está comprendido por una vasta franja de mar y un amplio bosque. Era una zona con un paisaje bellísimo. El frondoso bosque está matizado de distintos tonos de verdes, desembocando en un grupo de acantilados que dan al océano pacifico, donde los jóvenes se entretienen practicando clavados o surf.

Es un lugar tranquilo, ideal para establecerse, construir una casa, criar a unos cuantos hijos y tener una mascota, en síntesis tener una vida de familia.

Por otro lado es un paraje excelente para distenderse y meditar durante un par de días. Es una zona que también invitaba a las actividades al aire libre a pesar del clima frió característico del lugar. Tanto forasteros como nativos de la Península Olímpica dedican su tiempo de ocio a realizar excursiones de trekking, a la caza deportiva o a la pesca de salmones, dado que es un área rodeada por ríos.

o-o-o-o

En medio del bosque apartada del resto de la urbanización se localizaba una acogedora casa de madera, rodeada por un sin fin de árboles que le daba un aura de misterio e intimidad. Era ideal para ser habitada por una pareja de enamorados. La edificación le pertenecía a Sam Uley y su prometida Emily Young.

Dentro de ésta se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes desayunando o más bien, engullendo vorazmente.

Quien viera la imagen desde afuera creería que estos chicos hacia un tiempo que no probaban una comida decente. La verdad, (aunque muchos no la crean), era la siguiente: ellos eran un grupo de hombres lobos alimentándose normalmente… Sí en La Push existían estos seres mitológicos.

Era el mayor secreto de la tribu, solo un diminuto grupo de personas fueras de la manada conocía la verdad.

Emily era una joven que se caracterizaba por tener un carácter maternal. Le encantaba dedicarse al cuidado de su hogar y su pareja, incluso de los hermanos de él. Se podría decir que en muchos aspectos se parecía a las típicas amas de casas de la década de los ´50.

Era una mujer que amaba la vida, a pesar del grave accidente que tuvo a causa de que Sam perdiera el control frente a ella. Su rostro quedo parcialmente desfigurado. Emily no se lamentaba por ese hecho, era una mujer joven y sana, tenía un futuro junto a su pareja y su familia.

Sam era otro asunto, era un hombre atormentado, se culpaba continuamente de las cicatrices de su mujer, se sentía un monstruo. No entendía como ella pudo perdonarlo después de herirla de esa forma. Sin embargo, era un ser egoísta no podía vivir sin Emily, sin su impronta. Estaba decidido a compensarla y amarla por el resto de su vida.

Ella se encontraba colocando la tercera bandeja con tocino para sus chicos como los llamaba cariñosamente. Sam, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Jared y Quil se encontraban dispersados a lo largo de la mesa. Emily los observaba alimentarse desde la barra que se encontraba en la cocina. Los jóvenes eran de gran tamaño y ocupaban todo el espacio disponible.

Nadie creería que eran un grupo de adolescentes o adultos jóvenes, dado que aparentaban tener aproximadamente unos 26 años siendo que ninguno superaba los 22. Todo era resultado de sus genes lupinos.

Jacob, un joven con una sonrisa contagiosa, decidió aprovechar este momento donde todos sus hermanos estaban reunidos para informarles sobre la noticia que tenia referente a su familia. Solo esperaba que todos compartieran su alegría.

-Chicos tengo algo que comentarles- Dijo Jacob

-Otra vez algo con respecto a los Cullens- Comento Quil

-Hermano cuando lo vas a entender? Existe el maldito tratado, no podes matarlos hasta que ellos no cometan una falta. - exclamo Paul, con su típica cara de pocos amigos. –Aunque se quieres buscar pelea con los putos vampiros, cuenta conmigo- Afirmo muy convencido y expectante ante una pelea.

-No tiene nada que ver con las sanguijuelas- Mascullo Jake -En fin los que les estaba por contar antes de que me interrumpieran tan amablemente – Dijo de forma sarcástica - Es que mi tío Charlie regresa a vivir a La Push.

La reacción fue instantánea, la tensión se hizo presente en el ambiente. Todos los rostros, menos el de Emily (que no estaba al tanto de la situación) se giraron consternados hacia donde estaba Embry.

El muchacho, poseedor de una mirada muy expresiva, tenía 18 años, de 1,95 Mt de altura, tez broncínea, y un cuerpo musculoso y trabajado. Quedó paralizado al escuchar las nuevas noticias. Sus manos comenzaron a transpirar. Por su mente pasaron un sin fin de recuerdos.

Todos estaban expectantes a la reacción del joven.

-¿Mmmh Em, estas bien?- pregunto Sam luego de varios minutos de silencio.

Al escuchar la voz de su Alfa, Embry reacciono y enfoco su mirada en su mejor amigo Jacob.

-¿Ella también vuelve?- inquirió con brusquedad

-Si ella también regresa. Bella se muda con su padre a la reserva. Charlie se separo de Renee. No tengo todos los detalles pero digamos que no fue una situación muy agradable. Finalmente él se quedo con la custodio de Bells. Regresan dentro de unos días - Finalizo Jake

Por el rostro de Embry pasaron un montón de emociones desde nostalgia, alegría, incertidumbre hasta finalmente, tristeza.

Se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, avanzo hasta la puerta de salida. Durante unos instantes se quedo quieto como deliberando entre salir raudamente o quedarse con sus amigos, finalmente salio de la casa sin emitir palabra. Nadie dijo nada, solo lo observaron partir, comprendiendo el proceder de su hermano.

-No entiendo, ¿que sucedió? ¿Quién es Bella?- pregunto Emily, preocupada por la reacción de Embry.

-Isabella es mi prima. Es la mejor amiga de Embry desde que tenían 4 años- dijo Jacob- Hace 1 año y medio que no se ven. En esa última ocasión tuvieron una fuerte pelea… Embry siempre quiso arreglar las cosas con ella, pero hasta ahora no había tenido noticias sobre Bella.

-Entonces son buenas noticias. Es la oportunidad perfecta para que solucionen sus problemas- comento Emily con una sonrisa maternal en su rostro.

-No creo que sea tan sencillo- dijo Quil y engulló otro trozó de tocino.

Nadie volvió a comentar nada al respecto, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos mientras terminaban de desayunar. Mientras tanto cada uno se sumía en sus pensamientos.

Internamente todos rogaban que la situación entre Embry y Bella se solucionaba. Los lobos sabían de primera mano el dolor que tenia su hermano al estar distanciado de su mejor amiga.

Por una amistad como aquella, valía la pena luchar.

Bueno ¿que les pareció?. Les gusto, lo odiaron

¿Por qué creen que se pelearon Embry y Bella? Escucho teorías

Espero subir el próximo capitulo en unos días, ya lo tengo casi cerrado.

Aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer todas la rr, las alertas y a los que eligieron como favorita a mi otra historia "Eres Mía".


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola acá les traigo el segundo capitulo._

_Gracias a las personas que me enviaron rr, pm, que puso alertas_

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_Un agradecimiento especial a Rosario que corrigió mis errores de redacción _

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 2

Embry se hallaba sentado en el borde del acantilado cuando la tarde moría, rodeado de la naturaleza que predominaba en el lugar. Absorto en sus pensamientos observa un punto fijo en el horizonte.

Su rostro reflejaba una gran disyuntiva reflejando la tristeza e incertidumbre que sentía en su corazón. Su mente era un caos, todo se debía a ella, a su pequeña gatita.

Bella se había alejado un día y ahora decidía volver. Al fin tenia la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con su mejor amiga pero las cosas no eran fáciles.

Él había cambiado tanto en este año y medio que estuvieron separados… Se había transformado en un hombre lobo.

Tenía miedo de involucrar a su Bella en el mundo que él habitaba en estos momentos.

Desde que se conocieron cuando tenían 4 años en la playa, Embry se había prometido que siempre la iba a cuidar y proteger. Su amiga era un imán para los problemas, no podía arriesgarse. Ella era parte de su familia y él cuidaba de su gente.

Bella fue su primera y única amiga. Fue la primera persona que no lo vio como un bicho raro.

_FLASH BACK_

_Embry y su madre hacia poco que se habían mudado a La Reserva._

_Los habitantes de la comunidad lo miraban raro cada vez que los cruzaban en las calles o negocios del lugar. En ese momento no comprendía por que las personas murmuraban sobre ellos._

_Al crecer comprendió que las mujeres de La Push, los excluían debido al misterio que rondaba con respecto a su origen. A causa de esto no querían que sus hijos se acercaran a él. No obstante, _ella_ fue distinta. _

_Un día de verano, su madre lo había llevado a la playa para que se distrajera un rato. Siempre fue un niño muy activo, se la pasaba corriendo por todos lados. _

_Embry se encontraba solo construyendo un castillo de arena cuando una niña de su misma edad se le acerco. Al pequeño nunca le habían agradado las niñas pero ella tenía un aura especial._

_Era una personita muy atractiva, de cabello color chocolate ondulado, su piel era mas clara que la de Embry pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su rostro angelical con unos ojos marrones preciosos. _

_Llevaba puesta una camiseta rosa y unos short blancos con pequeñas flores estampadas. Encima llevaba una chaqueta que le abrigaba un poco. A pesar de ser verano en esa zona la temperatura no era tan elevada para andar completamente desabrigada._

_-Hola, soy Bella Black. Mi mami me trajo a pasear a la playa. Tengo así de años- la pequeña le mostró su manito con cuatro de sus dedos extendidos._

_-Mmm soy Embry y tengo así- el niño extendió 4 deditos._

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? – Pregunto Bella- Mi primo Jake es un bobo y dice que las niñas no sabemos jugar con los niños- frunció su ceño_

_A Embry le pareció que la pequeña era adorable y a pesar de que él opinaba lo mismo que ese tal Jake, se apresuro a contestar- Yo si quero jugar contigo. La niña le regalo una enorme sonrisa._

_Así los dos comenzaron a jugar en la arena durante varias horas, armaron un castillo, corrieron, rieron hasta que sus madres que se encontraban apartadas observándolos, decidieron que era hora de volver a sus hogares._

_Los niños no se querían separar, solo bajo la promesa de sus madres de que al día siguiente se iban a volver a encontrar aceptaron irse a sus casas._

_Embry no dejaba de contarle cosas a su madre sobre su nueva amiga. La niña era un ser muy dulce, siempre sonreía. Era muy cariñosa, continuamente lo abrazaba y lo besaba en la mejilla. Él sabía que todas las niñas tenían piojos pero no le importaba. Deseaba que Bella fuera su amiga siempre con piojitos o sin piojitos. _

_Con el paso de los días la amistad entre los pequeños se fortalecía. Bella le presento a sus primos, Jacob, Rachel y Rebecca. Se hicieron amigos enseguida, luego se sumaron otros niños al grupo como Quil y Jared. Sin embargo el vínculo entre Bella y Embry era inquebrantable._

_o-o-o-o_

_Al finalizar el verano lamentablemente Isabella y sus padres volvieron a la ciudad donde residían._

_Para un niño de 4 años separarse de su mejor amiga fue lo más terrible que pudo haberle pasado en su corta vida. El dolor que sentía en sus coranzocito era muy fuerte. _

_Sus madres al notar la tristeza en su mirada de sus angelitos idearon un plan para que su separación fuera más llevadera. Les hicieron la promesa de que iban a seguir en contacto, durante el año. Todas las semanas hablaban por teléfono, se contaban las aventuras y desventuras que vivían en la escuela con sus compañeros, _

_Afortunadamente ella siempre retornaba cada verano._

_o-o-o-o_

_Así pasaron los años, mientras ellos crecían dejando sus rasgos infantiles, para entrar a la pubertad. A pesar de todos los cambios físicos y mentales, ellos seguían inseparables. Hasta el último verano cuando discutieron. Él se sentía culpable por su distanciamiento. Nunca en todos los años que se conocían habían dejado de estar en contacto, hasta ahora._

_Fin flash back_

Embry descubrió con la partida de su "Gatita", que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

La ironía de la vida pensaba él, siempre se burlaba de las comedias románticas que Bella le hacia mirar, donde los amigos se enamoraban y tenían su "felices para siempre". Ahora estaba pasando por la misma situación, solo que él no iba a tener su final de cuentos de hadas.

Bella lo quería de eso estaba seguro pero solo como su amigo, nunca le demostró lo contrario… Si era cariñosa, lo abrazaba, lo besaba en la mejilla y le dijo en varias oportunidades que lo quería pero nunca hubo una doble intención desde su parte. De hecho ella era demostrativa de igual forma con Jake, al que consideraba más que como su primo, su hermano.

Embry no se hacia ilusiones. En un principio pensó en declararle su amor pero tenia miedo de perder a su única amiga.

A los pocos días de su partida, el humor del joven era cada vez más irascible. Su madre creyó que esto se debía a la pelea con su mejor amiga o a los continuos cambios que tienen los adolescentes.

Nada mas lejos de la realidad, Embry estaba iniciando su transformación, su cuerpo cambio, creció varios centímetros, sus músculos se tonificaron, su temperatura se elevo varios grados… Un día al cruzarse con Paul, donde el joven hizo un comentario sobre la ausencia de Bells, Embry comenzó a ver todo rojo, la ira lo consumía, no podía pensar con claridad, las palpitaciones de su corazón aumentaron a una velocidad que no podía ser saludable bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Dentro de está vorágine de emociones que sentía, tuvo la espeluznante sensación de que su cuerpo explotaba en mil pedazos.

De a poco su consciencia retornaba, sus sentidos se habían intensificado. Se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, su cuerpo no era el mismo. No sabía en qué momento se había internado en el bosque. Vio su reflejo en un pequeño charco que había a sus pies. La imagen que tenia frente a él no podía ser cierto, era un monstruo.

Era enorme, por todos los cielos! tenia cuatro patas tenia un abundante pelaje de color gris oscuro por todo el cuerpo con manchas en el lomo, sus ojos eran terroríficos estaban inyectados de sangre, su fauces fue lo que mas lo sorprendió, estaba seguro que podía desgarrar a un ser humano por la mitad… Se había transformo en un lobo y no estaba solo.

Poco a poco con la ayuda de Sam, Jared y Paul fue aceptando su condición, luego se sumaron a la manada el resto de sus amigos.

El sabía que su misión era proteger a los humanos de las sanguijuelas. No le preocupaba arriesgarse en una pelea y perecer.

La mayor preocupación del adolescente seguía siendo Bella y su distanciamiento. Con el paso de las semanas se entero de que la leyenda de la imprimación era cierta y gracias a su conexión mental con sus hermanos supo de primera mano lo maravilloso que podía ser, así como el dolor que podía causar. Un ejemplo claro de esto era la relación entre Leah-Sam-Emily.

Ese fue el momento en que lo decidió, no iba a luchar por conseguir el amor de Bella, no podía arriesgarse a seducirla y después romperle el corazón solo por que se había cruzado en su camino una desconocida que el destino decía que era su alma gemela.

La vida era injusta, ¿por que no podía estar con la mujer que amaba?… ¿Por que debía ser un maldito lobo?… ¿por que existía la puta imprimación? …¿Por qué era un maldito cobarde?... ¿Por que no se arriesgaba? Todas estas preguntas tenían una sola respuesta… el bienestar de Isabella.

Definitivamente no podía involucrar a su pequeño ángel en este mundo sobrenatural. Isabella debía permanecer a salvo y resguardada del peligro. Aunque el mantenerla apartarla le partiera el alma.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció?<p>

Un poco de historia de esta parejita.

Embry comienza a tener un conflicto interno.

La próxima actualización será entre el jueves o viernes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos. __Acá tienen el tercer capitulo. Lo prometido es deuda. _

_Estoy muy contenta por las reviews que me mandaron y por las alertas que esta historia ha recibido, eso me dice que estoy haciendo bien las cosas._

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_Gracias __ Rosario por revisar mi redacción y corregir los" horrores" que cometo _

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 3

BPOV

Hacia unas horas que Bella había arribado a la reserva. Tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar. Los veranos que paso ahí fueron los mejores que una niña podía tener. No le importaba que las condiciones climatologicas no fueran las optimas para la época estival. Ahí estaban sus verdaderos amigos, ahí estaba él.

o-o-o-o

Bella se había transformado en una mujer hermosa, estaba a punto de cumplir los 18 años. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado otorgándole una figura que era la envidia de muchas.

Era mas alta que sus amigas, su estatura era de 1.70 Pts. Sus piernas eran largas y bien torneadas, su cintura era pequeña, sus senos eran generosos sin llegar a ser exuberantes. Su cabello era de color chocolate, le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y caía en ondas que enmarcaban su rostro.

Sus facciones eran exquisitas, tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones intensos y unas largas pestañas, que le daban una mirada muy dulce y al mismo tiempo con un toque de sensualidad. En su rostro de destacaba un pequeño lunar ubicado debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Su nariz era respingada, y sus labios eran muy seductores, eran carnosos y muy apetecibles.

Sin embargo ella no se daba cuenta de su belleza, era una chica sencilla, que valoraba las pequeñas cosas.

o-o-o-o

Su padre Charlie y ella habían decidido volver a sus orígenes, al descubrir la verdad sobre su madre. Bella había idolatraba a su progenitora.

Sus padres se conocieron en la universidad de Seattle. El sueño de Charlie Black era dedicarse a la construcción y abrir su propio negocio.

Su padre había decidido tomar unos cursos de administración de empresas para estar preparado cuando diera inicio su proyecto. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Renee.

Su padre era cinco años mayor que su madre. Había logrado terminar sus estudios de ingeniería y también era un economista recién recibido. Al tener tan buenas calificaciones, un profesor le había propuesto ser adjunto en una de sus clases.

Ahí se vieron por primera vez, fue amor a primera vista.

Al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir, a los 6 meses él le propuso matrimonio, y Renee no lo dudo ni un segundo. Se casaron y Bella nació al poco tiempo.

Charlie debido a sus esfuerzos tuvo una propuesta de trabajo en una empresa importante en Los Ángeles acepto enseguida, llevándose a su familia a otra ciudad, con el objetivo de ofrecerles una mejor calidad de vida,

Los comienzos fueron difíciles, Charlie se la pasaba trabajando y Renee no lograba acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar pero amaba a su marido y se esforzó por integrarse a su nueva realidad. Nunca se quejo de haber abandonado sus sueños de independizarse, adoraba a su familia y era feliz cuidando de ella.

Charlie añoraba sus tierras, así que todos los veranos volvían a la Push. Al principio su esposa las acompañaba, con el paso de los años, sus viajes fueron más esporádicos hasta que no volvió más.

Ese fue el momento en donde la pareja de sus padres comenzó a tener fisuras. Hasta que su padre descubrió que su mujer tenía un amante y no conforme con eso, estaba esperando un bebé. Renee iba a ser nuevamente madre pero él no sería el padre.

Inmediatamente Charles Black solicito el divorcio. Y acá estaban de regreso a su hogar.

o-o-o-o

Su padrino Billy Black les había conseguido una pequeña casa que contaba con un solo piso. Era muy pintoresca. Necesitaba un par de arreglos, como una buena limpieza y una mano de pintura y estaría lista para ser habitada.

Ese lugar iba a ser un nuevo comienzo para ellos. Estaban preparados para enfrentarse a las vicisitudes que la vida les tenía preparadas.

La cabaña era de madera, el frente era de color blanco con el techo de color marrón. Tenía un cocina muy bien equipada, un comedor y una sala que contaba con una chimenea, ideal para pasar el invierno acurrucada cerca del fuego tomando un chocolate caliente acompañada de un buen libro.

Contaba de dos habitaciones y un baño bastante grande que contaba con una bañera blanca perfecta para relajarse después del largo viaje que habían realizado.

El jardín estaba descuidado, el césped había crecido bastante, tenía muchas malezas. Llegaba a un punto que el patio se fusionaba con el bosque que lindaba con la casa de los Blacks.

o-o-o-o

Billy y el resto del consejo de ancianos había organizado una fiesta de bienvenida.

Los Black eran por derecho de sangre los jefes de la tribu, si bien Billy no ostentaba el titulo de líder, estaba implícito que él era el guía de la tribu, por lo tanto su sobrina y por supuesto sus hijas eran algo así como las princesas de La Reserva.

El regreso de alguna de ellas ameritaba una celebración. Prepararon una barbacoa de bienvenida. Prendieron una fogata para que les brindara un poco de calor.

Bella escuchaba el sonido del mar, cerraba los ojos y podía sentir como las olas rompían en la orilla de la playa. En el aire se percibía la sal que brotaba de la masa de agua que se encontraba a unos escasos kilómetros.

De a poco empezaron a llegar caras conocidas. El viejo Quil, Sue Clearweater junto a sus hijos, Sam con su prometida, Jared, Jacob pero Embry no aparecía.

Por el momento no le dio importancia, sabia que en algún momento de la noche iba a aparecer. Tenia que presentarse.

Se distrajo hablando con el resto de los invitados, así pasaron un par de horas y la persona que ella más quería ver y hablar no daba señales de vida. Se estaba impacientando.

Se preguntaba si Embry ¿seguía enfadado con ella? O si le había pasado algo. No entendía por que no iba a verla.

Isabella reconocía que se había comportado inmadura y que la actitud de él no ayudo, pero no estaba preparada para contarle a su mejor amigo la verdad.

Embry no la comprendió, no entendió su silencio, lo que derivo en su pelea.

Ella quería recuperar a su amigo.

Solo esperaba que Embry le diera una oportunidad.

EPOV

Los días pasaron velozmente. Hoy era el día en que Bella volvía a la Push.

Embry se negaba a ir a su encuentro. Sabía que en el preciso momento en que la tuviera a su alcance no se iba a aguantar, le pediría perdón y cometería la imprudencia de declararle su amor.

Embry la extrañaba tanto, añoraba las tardes en que se las pasaban paseando por el bosque hablando de nada y de todo, los días en que se encerraban a escuchar música. Las salidas al cine, las escapadas para saltar de los acantilados, las carreras en las motos que su amigo había reparado. Las travesuras que le hacían a Jacob y Quil.

Al tomar la decisión de olvidarla, comenzó a salir con muchas chicas de la reserva, de Forks e incluso de Port Ángeles pero ninguna lograba sacarla de su cabeza y de su corazón. Quiso olvidarla, lo intento pero no pudo lograrlo, Bella estaba instalada en su alma.

No lo iba a negar la pasaba bien con ellas, era un adolescentes y sus hormonas estaban en ebullición. Su cuerpo de adonis le facilitaba mucho las cosas y él sabia aprovechar las oportunidades.

o-o-o-o

Jacob había tratado de convencerlo de que cambiaran de opinión pero se mantenía firme en su decisión, Por mas que le dijera que no necesariamente ella debía involucrarse en el mundo de la manada, sabia que eso no era 100% cierto. El mas claro ejemplo era el caso de Emily, por más que Sam intentó mantenerla apartada, termino involucrada. Solo un fue un segundo que el Alfa perdió el control y la persona que mas amaba salio lastimada.

Sus amigos sabían que Embry amaba a Bella, por más que quisiera ocultarlo o mentirles era imposible gracias a la conexión mental. Cientos de veces busco engañarlos, de convencerlos que ella estaba en el pasado. Incluso trato de convencerse a si mismo que lo que sentía por su gatita era pasajero.

Jake lo sospechaba desde hace tiempo incluso antes de que su amigo se diera cuenta sus sentimientos.

En un principio no le agradaba la idea, era su prima, su hermanita. Por principios Jacob no podía, no debía aceptar a ningún pretendiente de sus hermanas pero al transformarse en lobo comprendió que los sentimientos de Embry eran sinceros y también entendía su preocupación.

o-o-o-o

Embry se encontraba en su casa. Desde la ventana de su cuarto podía observa a través de los árboles que rodeaban su cabaña, una cortina de humo proveniente seguramente de la fogata de bienvenida para los Black.

Estaba empecinado en no ir, en no buscarla, en evitarla a toda costa.

Su cerebro no dejaba de trabajar, miles de preguntas se formaban en su mente.

-¿Bella lo estaría esperando? ¿Querría verlo? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho en este tiempo? ¿Lo seguiría considerando su amigo? ¿Lo había olvidado o quizás lo odiaría?

Había algo que lo tenia inquieto que lo impulsaba a salir, a avanzar pero se negaba a escuchar a su instinto.

Parecía una fiera enjaulada dando vueltas en círculo. Quería gritar, golpear algo, tenia la urgencia de canalizar lo que sentía dentro de su ser de alguna forma… pero cómo? No lo soporto, necesita aire, necesita despejar su mente. Necesitaba escapar.

Comenzó a internarse en el bosque en su forma humana, conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano, había crecido jugando en el y gracias a los continuos patrullajes que Sam lo forzaba a hacer, conocía prácticamente cada recoveco éste.

No sabia con seguridad cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando a la deriva. No prestaba atención a su entorno, solo distinguía distintos tonalidades de color verde. Sentía la humedad que lo rodeaba. Escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros que volaban sobre las copas de los árboles. Se encontró con un grupo de ciervos que bebían agua de un arroyo. Incluso percibió el aroma de uno de los Cullen, lo dejo pasar, no había ningún humano cerca que pudiera correr riesgo.

Nada le importaba. No había nada que calmara la ansiedad. No lograba encontrar el sosiego que necesitaba.

Otra vez ese impulso que lo guiaba, que lo impulsaba a avanzar, a seguir. El lobo le gritaba, le rugía, le demandaba que hiciera algo… ¿Qué era lo que la bestia quería?

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y mensajes privados, me alegran el día.<p>

Ahora bien:

Que es lo que Bella no quiere contarle a Embry?

Que es lo que el lobo quiere? Alguien sabe? SI lo saben me lo cuentan, por fiss ;)

El próximo capitulo lo subo el lunes y veremos que pasa con esta parejita, se encontraran? Embry ira a la fogata?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ChiKisssss, acá le dejo el cuarto capitulo.

_Gracias __ a mi Beta Rosario _

_Me encantan las reviews y los mensajes privados que me mandan, hacen que me esfuerce mas para darles una buena historia._

_También quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que las han agregados entre sus favoritas._

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía.**_

_Summary: Em__bry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 4

El pecho le dolía, se le dificultaba respirar con normalidad. Sentía que el lobo se quejaba. Toda la noche recorrió el bosque, cada paso que daba lo alejaba más de La Push… lo alejaba mas de su amor.

Estaba cometiendo un error, su instinto se lo decía, el lobo se lo gritaba pero el hombre era más testarudo.

Amaneció… estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió en qué momento la luna se escondió para dar lugar al sol. Los rayos del astro rey se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles, el roció se distinguía en las hojas de la vegetación reinante.

La fogata de seguro había terminado hace horas y Embry no acudió. Su amiga ¿lo estaría esperando? Seguro que Bells estaba furiosa con él… ¿Era lo mejor?

o-o-o-o

Retornó a La Reserva cerca del mediodía. Sabía lo que se avecinaba un altercado, presagiaba que la furia de la manada de lobos iba a estar presente. Los chicos apreciaban a Bella, se habían criados juntos, de seguro estaban rabiosos por la ausencia de Embry la noche anterior.

Al ingresar a la cabaña de Sam, sus hermanos lo estaban esperando, sus rostros no eran muy alentadores. Jacob parecía que deseaba lanzársele a la yugular y dejar que se desangrara lentamente.

-¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?- Rugió Quil. El era el más tranquilo de todos, por lo que su reacción sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Buen día aunque sea o ¿dormimos juntos?- Dijo Embry tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No es momento para modales Embry. Me quieres explicar ¿Por qué no fuiste a la fogata? Mas vale que tengas una excelente explicación, o si no prepárate para que te patee el culo... Ella te estaba esperando- Murmuro Jacob

Gracias al lobo sus sentidos se habían agudizados y pudo escuchar claramente lo ultimo que dijo Jacob.

-¿Bella pregunto por mi? -Cuestiono interesado Embry. _Quizás su pequeña no estaba enojada con él… No seas idiota, recuerda que debes permanecer alejado de ella. Le señaló su conciencia_

-Bueno no… pero no hizo falta –Admitió Sam –Se la notaba ansiosa, cada 5 minutos observaba a su alrededor buscándote. Ella te estaba esperando- Respondió Jacob.

-Si, su mirada era triste- Intervino Emily- Yo no la conozco pero parece una chica muy dulce. Por que no vas a buscarla y hablan ¿No crees que se merecen la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas aunque sea? No hace falta que vuelvas a ser su amigo.

Embry sabia que si la buscaba, iba a volver a ser su amigo. Era lo único que deseaba. Él se conformaba con lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ofrecerle. Tenía miedo, ¿qué sucedería si Bella no lo quería ni siquiera como amigo?

Sus hermanos dicen que Bella quiere verlo, que estaba triste. ¿Tan malo sería acercarse a ella, aunque sea solo para verla de lejos? No! debía seguir con su plan… Pero ¿y si se estaba equivocando?

o-o-o-o

Dos días pasaron de la fogata. Dos días de un continuo conflicto interno. Dos días de ser atormentado por los pensamientos de sus hermanos. Dos días soportando las miradas de reproche de Emily y su madre. Si su madre también compartía la opinión de que debía hablar con Isabella.

Sara Call adoraba a la joven, era como una hija para ella. Siempre quiso tener una niña, la vida no quise darle una hija biológica, sin embargo le dio a Bella.

La Sra. Call, recordaba todos los veranos que la pequeña se la pasaba jugando en su casa. Siempre le preparaba sus galletas favoritas. Extrañaba esa época, donde se escuchaban en los rincones de su hogar las continuas risas de los niños. Muchas veces al pasar por alguna tienda, no podía evitar la tentación de obsequiarle cosas a la niña. Isabella siempre se sentía incómoda con sus regalos pero siempre se lo agradecía con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo. Todavía conservaba los dibujos que le entregaba en forma de agradecimiento.

La pequeña hacia feliz a su hijo e indirectamente cumplía su sueño de tener una hija. Por eso cuando se entero de la discusión entre sus pequeños, creyó que era algo pasajero, una tontería de adolescentes pero el tiempo había pasado y ella iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Como diera lugar iba a recuperar a su hija del corazón y la alegría de su hijo.

-Embry ¿cuando vas a ir a la casa de los Blacks?- Cuestiono Sara

-¿A la casa de Jake? ¿por?- Embry sabia perfectamente que su madre no hablaba de esa casa pero prefirió irse por la tangente.

-No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien a que "Blacks" me refiero. Bella volvió hace 3 días y no ha pisado nuestra casa. ¿No te parece extraño eso?

-Mmmmh…quizás no quiera venir- Dijo Em

-Por favor Embry, basta de tonterías, si ella no ha venido es por tu culpa- Concluyo su madre

-¿Quéee?, ¿mi culpa? Estás muy equivocada mamá. -Afirmo

-¿Equivocada? ponte a pesar un segundo cada vez que ella llegaba a La Push, corrías a su encuentro ¿y ahora qué?… ahora nada. Tienes que comportarte como el caballero que eduque e ir a pedirle disculpas- Sentenció Sara y salió de la casa dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Embry se quedo meditando lo que le dijo su madre. Él no era el único responsable, ¿por qué Bella no se acercaba? ¿Por qué debía ser él quien diera el primer paso?

o-o-o-o

Cinco días habían pasado. Ni siquiera había pisado la escuela, sabia que su pequeña había a empezado a cursar su ultimo año.

Los momentos de patrullaje eran una continua pelea, el lobo estaba incontrolable. Los demás le reclamaban su indiferencia con respecto al retorno de Isabella.

El sentía todo menos indiferencia, no soportaba verla en la mente de sus amigos. Cada vez que una imagen por más diminuta que fuera de Isabella se vislumbraba, exigía que pensaran en otra cosa. No soportaba observarla ni siquiera desde los recuerdos de sus hermanos, le dolía.

o-o-o-o

Se sorprendía de su fuerza de voluntad seis días resistió pero su deseo de verla pudo mas. Acá estaba en medio de la noche parado en el jardín de los Blacks. Podía sentir dos respiraciones provenientes de la cabaña; los ronquidos de Charlie eran inconfundibles.

El perfume de Bella se podía percibir en el ambiente, fresas y fresias, ese era el aroma de su amiga.

Como un delincuente ingreso al cuarto de Isabella. Su condición de hombre lobo le daba la habilidad de ser sigiloso. La ventana de Bella se encontraba sin seguro. Esta mujer no sabia de los peligros que había en la sociedad y más para una jovencita como ella. Que ironía, Embry pensado en su seguridad y era él quien ingresaba como un malhechor.

El cuarto gritaba Isabella Black por donde lo vieras. La pared contra la que estaba apoyada la cama estaba pintada de color lila y el resto de color blanco. Las cortinas eran color morado, había un escritorio donde, descansaba un laptop y varios libros que se notaban desgastados. El armario de dos puertas de color lila estaba entre abierto, se observaba varias prendas y un par de cajas en el piso del mismo. En una pared había un cuadro lleno de fotos, notas y dibujos que formaban un collage. En el centro descansaba la foto de 2 niños de nos mas de 6 años, cubierto de barro. Eran ellos, esa foto la había tomado Charlie en una ocasión cuando se escaparon a jugar al jardín luego de que finalizara una fuerte lluvia.

En un rincón había un sillón color maíz donde descansaban un par de prendas. Embry tomo una remera de algodón color verde, olía a fresias. Ese perfume se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba a la cama de plaza y media que se encontraba ubicada en el medio de la habitación. Ese aroma lo llamaba, lo incitaba a aproximarse.

Embry se dirigió hasta el lecho donde se observaba un bulto en el medio del mismo. Se distinguían unos mechones chocolates que sobresalían del cobertor color morado.

Bella estaba ahí. Dormía completamente cubierta. Su respiración era acompasada. Su aroma se hacia mas fuerte y concentrado… el lobo quería olfatearla.

Lentamente Embry se posiciono cerca de la cabecera de la cama, se arrodillo y estiro su mano para retirar la manta que se interponía entre Isabella y él.

Ahí estaba ella… Dios! Ella no podía ser más hermosa, más perfecta. Era un ángel, era su ángel. Estaba acurrucada abrazada a su almohada. Su rostro reflejaba paz. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su boca entre abierta, sus manos estaban aferradas a la almohada. Vestía una vieja camiseta de algodón pero para Embry no había ser mas hermoso que ella.

Su mano si dirigió involuntariamente a su rostro para apartar unos mechones que caían despreocupadamente por su rostro. Su piel era tan suave, tan tersa. Parecía que le agradaba el contacto de su mano con su piel, Bells comenzó a buscar una mayor proximidad, hacia pequeños sonidos de placer, parecía una gatita ronroneando… Su gatita.

Tomo un mechón del cabello y lo acerco a su rostro. Bella al perder el calor que irradiaba la caricia de Embry hizo un tierno puchero. Dios quería besarla. Quería acariciar esa boquita. Quería quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. La necesitaba, por más que quiso convencerse de que lo mejor era permanecer alejados, no pudo. Ahora se sentía incapaz de alejarse.

Tenia que retirarse, que sucedería si Bella se despertaba y lo encontraba ahí, en medio de la noche, de seguro pensaría que era un pervertido. No, definitivamente no era forma de comenzar con una reconciliación.

Su gatita comenzó a removerse entre las sabanas, estaba murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Diablos se iba a despertar ¿y ahora que hacía?

* * *

><p>Bueno chicas, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes.<p>

El pobre Embry no aguanto más y fue a verla. Si lo se, un poco cobarde, por que espero a que ella estaba dormida pero bue… algo es algo.

¿Que pasara ahora? Lo se, soy mala por dejarlas así pero prometo actualizar el miércoles. No es mucha espera o si?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola tenemos nuevo capitulo._

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_Rosario __nuevamente gracias por soportar los "horrores" que cometo._

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 5

_Rayos Bella no me hagas esto, se buena __niña y sigue durmiendo!_

Bells se removió un poco y continúo durmiendo… _Uff de lo que me salvé! _rápidamente salió de la habitación, no debía abusar de su suerte.

Estaba parado al lado de la ventana, no podía avanzar. Estaba pegado al suelo, el lobo estaba obstinado en quedarse. Embry tampoco quería alejarse, decidió pasar la noche en el jardín. Se transformo en lobo y se acurruco bajo el ventanal de su amada. Diablos se estaba volviendo un cursi.

Pasó una noche tranquila, hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien. Lo único malo era que Jared y Paul estaban patrullando y no dejaban de molestarlo, en momentos como ese odiaba ser lobo. La conexión mental era útil cuando estaban luchando contra las sanguijuelas pero en ocasiones así era insoportable.

El sol se estaba aproximando en el horizonte, debía irse. Los blacks comenzarían su rutina en cualquier momento, no seria aconsejable que lo vieran, difícilmente podría pasar por un perro callejero.

Estaba decidido, iba a hablar con su amiga ese día. Luego vería como la mantenía alejada del mundo sobrenatural. Necesita a su amiga, se había dado cuenta con solo verla.

Ahora el problema radicaba en como encararla, no quería hacerlo en la escuela con todos los estudiantes y profesores revoloteando alrededor. Ellos tenían una conversación pendiente y debía ser privada.

o-o-o-o

Bella se subió a su camioneta, era un modelo viejo que en el pasado perteneció a Billy su tío, seguramente Jacob la había puesto a punto para que fuera utilizada por su prima. Aunque por el sonido que hizo cuando la puso en marcha, su amigo no había hecho un buen trabajo. Los pájaros que estaban descansando en los árboles cercanos, salieron disparados en el momento que escucharon la explosión que hizo el caño de escape.

Embry la estaba siguiendo, en que momento se había transformado en un acosador. Bells se dirigió a la preparatoria, dejo estacionado su vehiculo y fue al encuentro de Jake, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. ¿Quién rayos de creía Jacob para tocarla? Si no la soltaba en dos segundos iba a ir a separarlos.

El timbre sonó indicándoles que debian comenzar una nueva jornada escolar. Isabella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal donde se encontró con Jared y Kim. Al parecer las chicas habían comenzado una amistad, se las veía muy cómodas juntas. Embry se alegro su pequeña era tímida y le costaba tener amigos pero por otro lado estaba celoso. Kim le caía bien pero que no se atreviera a quitarle su mejor amiga por que no se lo iba a permitir.

Mierda! estaba enfermo, en algún momento de la semana había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, no podía estar haciendo lo que hacía. Ahora se encontraba oculto detrás de un árbol espiándola en su clase de historia. Estaba sentada en uno de los últimos asientos que estaban pegados a una de las ventanas. Era su día de suerte desde esa posición podía contemplarla a la perfección. Llevado su largo cabello suelto tirado sobre su hombro derecho, permitiendo a Embry contemplar su perfil izquierdo, tenia puesto un sweater rojo que le favorecía. Estaba mordiendo uno de los extremos de su lapicera mientras escuchaba la clase del profesor. Cada tanto tomaba notas, debía recordar pedirle los apuntes cuando volviera a la escuela.

Así paso su mañana observándola desde la distancia. En más de un ocasión estuvo tentado a acercarse y hablar con ella pero sabía que no era el momento, ni el lugar.

Cuando la escuela concluyo su jornada Embry se transformo en un enorme lobo gris con manchas en el lomo y la siguió a través del bosque. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo un demente. Sus hermanos estaban de acuerdo con él pero también se alegraban de que hubiera cambiado de opinión y quisiera solucionar sus problemas.

Para desgracia de Embry, su amiga se dirigió a la casa de su Tío Billy. Tenia la esperanza de hablar con ella en ese momento pero con el resto de los Blacks cerca no iba a ser posible.

Bella paso varias horas en casa de su familia, por lo que pudo escuchar Charlie había ido a Port Ángeles a terminar unos trámites que estaban pendientes de su nuevo negocio e iba a volver tarde.

Charlie había decido cumplir su sueño juventud, abrir su propia constructora. Era un emprendimiento pequeño por el momento pero tenía fe en que gracias a su experiencia y talento lograr en el mediano plazo que su empresa fuera rentable. Había varias cosas en riesgo, se estaba jugando una porción importante de sus ahorros pero si las cosas funcionaban como quería bien valía el sacrificio. Dicen que quien no arriesga no gana. Su hija lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Finalmente luego de cenar Bella salio del hogar de los Black. Ese era el momento para encararla, en cuanto arribara a su casa, iba a dar el paso. Todo el día siguiéndola lo ponía ansioso a punto de la desesperación.

Bella arranco la camioneta y comenzó a andar. ¿Dónde mierda se dirigía ahora? Ese no era el camino a su cabaña. ¿No se daba cuenta de la hora? era de noche, debería estar en la seguridad de su hogar. ¿Y si le pasaba algo? ¿y si la atacaban? ¿y si… un psicópata la seguía?

Detuvo la vieja camioneta a un costado del camino, se bajo y comenzó a internarse en el bosque. Esta mujer esta completamente loca, no sabe los riesgos que existen en el bosque (¿escuchó el cuento de caperucita y el lobo?). Bella llevaba una linterna que la guiaba en la oscuridad. Camino aproximadamente por 10 minutos hasta que llego a su objetivo. Embry conocía ese lugar, era su lugar.

Bella estaba parada cerca del acantilado, parecía una diosa. Estaba inmóvil contemplando el paisaje, esa noche había luna llena. El astro se reflejaba en el mar. Era una noche tranquila, estaba fresco, una brisa de aire jugaban con el cabello chocolate de Isabella.

Este era el momento que estuvo esperando todo el día. Se transformo y se vistió con la ropa que llevaba atado en una de sus patas. Lentamente se fue acercando no quería asustarla.

Estaba situado a 10 pasos detrás de ella. Estaba asustado… ¿y si Bella lo rechazaba?

-Bella –La llamo suavemente tratando de no espantarla.

El cuerpo de ella se tensiono, reconocía esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, a pesar de que tenía un tonalidad más grave, sabía a quién pertenecía. Lentamente fue girando hasta quedar frente a frente a Embry.

-Tu – susurro Bella- En dos segundo había acortado la distancia que los separaba. Ahí parada frente al que decía ser su mejor amigo, hizo lo que quería hacer desde el día de la fogata…Le dio una fuerte cachetada.

Embry estaba inmóvil, mirándola fijamente, adentrándose en esos posos de chocolate. No podía ser, era imposible. Desde que sus miradas hicieron contacto su mundo cambio. El destino si que tenias raras formas de proceder, si hasta ahora estaba enojado con la suerte que le había tocado, ahora estaba feliz. Era un bastardo con suerte. La cachetada lo tomo por sorpresa, el impacto no le dolió físicamente pero su corazón se quebrajo.

Isabella Black, su mejor amiga, su gatita… era su impronta y lo odiaba.

* * *

><p>Al finnnnnn<p>

Podemos ver que Embry es bastante celoso, eso que no había imprimado tdv.

Las cosas parece que no están fáciles para Nuestro Lobo

Espero sus rr. Besosssss


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola un __ nuevo capitulo_

_Gracias a las lectoras que me regalan sus reviews. En especial a **Claudia Cullen y CaroBere Cullen**, que están presentes en todos los capítulos._

_A las lectoras anónimas un gracias también pero Chicas no sean tímidas, déjenme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta o lo odian (aunque si la eligen como favorita he de suponer que es de su agrado, de todas formas me gustaría leer q opinan__._

_También me gustaría saber cual es el rumbo que quieren que tome la historia__?, yo tengo la historia trazada en mi mente pero me quisiera saber que les gustaría que pasara. _

_Estoy muy contenta por que cada día son más las que agregan su historia a su lista de favoritas o se suscriben._

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_Gracias a mi Beta por revisar la historia._

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 6

Su mundo cambio en solo una fracción de segundo. Su mundo fue, es y será únicamente Isabella Black.

Bella, su mejor amiga, su gatita… era su impronta.

Algo bueno tuvo que hacer en su otra vida, para que Dios lo premiara con un ángel. No lo podía creer, su mejor amiga, la chica de la que se había enamorado… era su mujer. La mujer destinada para él, la mujer que le pertenecía al hombre lobo.

Ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido, siempre se sintió muy atraído por ella, el lobo estuvo latente toda su vida y la reconoció desde el principio.

Embry al ser un niño no se dio cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos, cuando llego a la adolescencia se enamoro de Bella pero lo que sentía en esos instantes era mas fuerte e intenso. Los celos que siempre sintió con respecto a su amiga ahora los comprendía, siempre quiso ser el único amigo en su vida. Odiaba el final de las vacaciones por que ella debía partir, lo aterraba que encontrara a otro y lo olvidara.

Sabía que no podría separarse de ella nunca más. Todo lo impulsaba a mantenerla cerca, a cuidarla, protegerla, mimarla, amarla, adorarla. Bella Balck era su vida, lo más valioso que tenia. Si antes era importante en su vida, ahora era lo más preciado.

o-o-o-o

Embry estaba destrozado, Bella lo había golpeado, lo odiaba, no lo quería mas… No podía estar pasando esto, tenia que arreglar las cosas. Era su mujer y no podía perderla. Iba a hacer lo que sea, se arrodillaría, se humillaría de ser necesario

-Bella, yo lo sie… - Dijo Embry con una voz lastimosa

Si la cachetada lo había sorprendido, lo que paso a continuación lo dejo atónito. Bella había pegado un salto y lo había abrazado, sus pequeños brazos estaban rodeando su cuello, su rostro estaba oculto en su cuello, sentía el aliento de ella directamente en su piel, era el paraíso.

Los brazos de Embry automáticamente rodearon el frágil cuerpo de su mujer, la apretó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, quería que se fundieran en una sola persona, no pretendía separarse, no podía hacerlo.

Bella era tan pequeña en comparación a Embry que la cubrió completamente con su cuerpo. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición pero no le importo, podía pasar la eternidad con ella. Su mujer lo estaba abrazando, no lo odiaba, eso era lo importante.

-Mi gatita- Dijo Em con adoración – Nunca mas te voy a dejar ir –Sentencio posesivamente.

Bella al escuchar a Embry, se acoplo más a su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos comenzó a apartarse. Al instante que sus cuerpos dejaron en estar en completo contacto lo abrumó la sensación de abandono, su cuerpo sintió la ausencia, el vació que ocasionaba el final de ese momento tan intimo. Embry no aguanto la distancia y volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos, la tenia sujeta por la cintura. Sus miradas quedaron enganchadas. Tantas cosas para decir pero no sabía por donde comenzar.

-Call déjame decirte que eres un Idiota- Dijo finalmente Bella con el ceño fruncido

Embry suspiro –Lo se pequeña, lo se. No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento pero te prometo que voy a compensarte – Dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Bella. Le resultaba imposible dejar de tocarla, una de sus manos seguía en su cintura, mientras la otra recorría su rostro y jugaba con su cabello. Esa situación no parecía incomodar a Bells, siempre fueron cariñosos entre ellos, por lo que era natural que Embry la abrazara, jugara con su cabello, se tomaran de las manos.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que sentía cuando no llegaste a la fogata? – Murmuro Bella con los ojos cristalinos.

-No, llores. No lo soporto – Musito Embry, le rompía el corazón verla así y él era el causante. Era un cerdo. –Tenía miedo de que no quisieras verme. Y no me equivoque por el recibimiento que tuve hoy.

-Eres un tarado- Decía Bella mientras lo empujaba, quería alejarse pero Embry no lo permitía – Suéltame de una vez –le gruño

-Nunca, escúchame bien, puedes decirme lo que quieras, puedes insultarme, pegarme todo lo que quieras pero nunca me voy a alejar – Afirmo con brusquedad, el lobo estaba tomando el control.

Bella no dijo nada, solamente lo contemplaba, súbitamente lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Embry la abrazo de nuevo, acariciaba su espalda mientras le murmuraba palabras de amor. Los sollozos de su pequeña eran como si miles de alfileres se clavaran en su corazón.

-Ya cariño, tranquila yo te voy a cuidar – Le decía al oído, la tomo entre sus fuertes brazos y camino hasta donde había una roca y se sentó con ella en su regazo.

Poco a poco Bella fue calmándose, se sentía en paz entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Lo había extrañado, durante ese año y medio lo necesito tanto. Se acurruco contra el pecho de Embry, en ese momento fue cuando noto algo extraño.

-Embry ¿Estas enfermo? –Pregunto en forma alarmante, mientras lo miraba fijamente

-Estoy perfecto pequeña –Dijo Embry

-¿Como me puedes decir eso? Estas volando de fiebre – Afirmo Bella, a la vez que intentaba ponerse de pie, sin éxito.

-Tranquila, estoy bien… es algo complicado pero no es momento para que hablemos de eso. Bella yo quiero que me disculpes por lo que paso el último verano.

-Shhh ahora no Em. No quiero que hablemos de eso en este momento –Pidió Bella – ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?

Embry asintió con su cabeza. Isabella volvió a acurrucarse contra el calido cuerpo del muchacho. Paso aproximadamente una hora donde ninguno volvió a emitir palabra.

Bella estaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose mimar por Embry, quien la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo embriagándose de su aroma. Le besaba el cabello, la frente, los parpados, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz. Deseaba probar esos labios pero sabía que no era el momento, no quería asustarla.

El lobo estaba feliz, pero su instinto de cazador quería tomarla y poseerla en ese instante. Quería reclamarla como suya, y aunque Embry estuviera de acuerdo sabia que no era el momento.

En el curso de la noche Bella se quedo dormida en los brazos del joven. Lentamente Embry se levanto con su pequeña adherida a su torso y fue rumbo a la camioneta que estaba abandonada a un lado del camino. El trayecto del bosque a la casa de los Blacks fue pausado. Quería extender el tiempo junto a su impronta lo máximo posible. Un recorrido que llevaba 15 minutos, él lo hizo en media hora.

Al estacionar en el jardín, se dirigió hasta la puerta del copiloto para tomar nuevamente en brazos a Bella, quien seguía profundamente dormida. En el umbral lo estaba esperando Charlie Black, su rostro estaba preocupado, pasaba de la medianoche.

-Gracias a Dios –Dijo Charlie –Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba cuando llegue hace 20 minutos y no encontré a mi hija en mi casa – Concluyo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento, Charlie. Fue mi culpa, no me di cuenta de la hora, estábamos hablando y se nos paso la hora – Murmuro Embry para no despertarla

Charlie suspiro – Bueno supongo que por esta vez puedo dejarlo pasar, voy a llamar a Billy que debe estar preocupado -Señaló mientras ingresaba a su vivienda, se detuvo a medio camino cuando miro a Embry y dijo – Me alegro que tu y mi hija se hayan arreglado. ¿Por que no la dejas en su dormitorio?

Embry se dirigió al cuarto de Bella. No quería dejarla pero no tenia alternativa, dudaba que Charlie aceptara que se quedara esa noche. Había decidido que al día siguiente iba a hablar con Sam y el consejo de ancianos, Charlie era un quileute y conocía las leyendas, debían comunicarle que se había imprimado de su hija. Tenia la esperanza de que lo aceptara, de todas formas no había poder en este planeta que lo volviera a separar de Isabella.

La deposito en la cama con sumo cuidado, no deseaba despertarla. Bella estaba aferrada a su remera, y él suavemente retiro sus manos, y le quito las zapatillas. Su rostro hizo una mueca rara, parecía que no estaba muy contenta. Entreabrió sus ojos y le dijo como si fuera una niña que la cama estaba fría. Embry quería acostarse a su lado y brindarle el calor que despedía su cuerpo. Finalmente tomó una frazada que había en el sillón color maíz y la cubrió.

Se sentó en la cama y la contemplo hasta que "su suegro" carraspeo desde el umbral de la puerta. Esa era la señal para retirarse; mientras salía lentamente de la habitación el dolor que lo invadió al tener que alejarse era enorme. Sam y Jared le habían dicho que al momento de imprimar era muy difícil separarse de su impronta. El lobo necesita sellar el vinculo de forma inmediata y la única forma posible era marcándola como suya. Luego las cosas se hacían un poco más tolerables, eso no significaba que no quisieran pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellas.

Tenia que armarse de paciencia, dudaba que Bella dejara que la marcara en ese momento. Primero debían solucionar varias cosas, tenían una charla pendiente y además debía explicarle sobre el tema lupino y la imprimación. El quiso mantenerla apartada de lo sobrenatural pero ahora era imposible.

Esa noche la paso nuevamente en el jardín de los Back… con razón la noche anterior no tenia fuerza de voluntad para partir, su cuerpo ya la había reconocido como su impronta.

El lobo lo intuía, por esa causa había estado tan inquieto desde que Isabella puso un pie en La Reserva, solo faltaba que su mente y su corazón la reconocieran y eso sucedió esa noche, cuando se ahogo en esos mares de color chocolate.

* * *

><p>OK QUE OPINAN?<p>

Un Beso Chikas


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola tenemos __otro capitulo_

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_Nuevamente gracias a mi Beta-_

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 7

Un nuevo día comenzaba en La Push, una nueva vida comenzaba para Embry Call.

El lobo de color gris oscuro y manchas en el lomo iba a corriendo por el bosque, su destino una casa situada en el medio del bosque perteneciente a su Alfa. Al llegar se transformo y se puso un par de bermudas, el frió parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo. Velozmente ingreso en la vivienda y se encontró con Emily bebiendo una taza de té, luciendo un camisón de color rosa que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y un bata haciendo juego.

-Buen día Embry ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Apenas son las 6 a.m.- Cuestiono Emily amablemente

Embry dio dos grandes zancadas en dirección a Emily y la tomo en brazos. Estaba eufórico, daba vueltas con su hermana en brazos.

Emily no sabía lo que ocurría pero estaba feliz, uno de sus chicos estaba contento y eso era suficiente. Lo único que atino a hacer fue contagiarse de la alegría de Embry.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió, parado en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones estaba Sam vestido únicamente con un par de boxer negros, con caras de poco amigos.

-Te doy un segundo para que sueltes a mi mujer- Rugió Sam, su cuerpo estaba temblando. Los lobos son territoriales por naturaleza, nadie debía invadir el espacio personal de su impronta, ni siquiera sus hermanos se escapaban de la furia de un lobo celoso.

Embry la soltó inmediatamente. –Lo siento, Hermano. No me di cuenta. –se disculpo el joven licántropo

Sam tomó inmediatamente a Emily en sus brazos. La joven le susurraba al oído para que se tranquilizara -Nada paso, no seas bobo. Tú eres el único hombre en mi vida. Te amo, mi lobo hermoso y celoso.- Finalizo.

El Alfa finalmente se tranquilizo luego de que su mujer lo besara lánguidamente. Miro a su hermano con una mirada de disculpa pero era algo que no podía controlar. No obstante, no dejo que su impronta se alejara de su cuerpo. Una forma de marcación de los hombres lobos era dejar su aroma en la piel de su mujer.

-Bueno ¿a que se debe toda esa efusividad? – Pregunto finalmente Sam

-ENCONTRE A MI IMPRONTA –Grito Embry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuánto años tiene? ¿La conocemos? – Pregunto atropelladamente Emily.

Embry comenzó a responder las interrogantes – Sip la encontré. Fue ayer en unos de los acantilados y es 4 meses menor…

En ese momento ingresaba a la vivienda Quil y Jared que volvían de su patrullaje.

-Uhhh Hermano ¿Tu impronta tiene 4 meses? Vas a ser célibe por un largo tiempo –Dijo Jared con burla

-¿Quien es la pobre mujer que va a tener que aguantarte toda su vida? – Pregunto Quil

- No seas idiota Jared, dije que era 4 meses menor, no que tenía 4 meses ¿No se supone que tienes un buen oído? – Respondió Em.

- Y bien ¿quien es la nueva integrante de la manada? – Indago Sam.

- Es MI Gatita, es Bella.

- ¿QUÉ? – gritaron todos los presentes.

-Amigo, no se si eres un suertudo o un condenado a muerte ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a hacerte Jake cuando se entere, o Billy y Charlie? Tú sabes cómo son los Black con sus mujeres. Especialmente con Bella, que es el bebé de la familia –Concluyo Quil mientras largaba un silbido.

o-o-o-o

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Embry estaciono en el jardín de los Black, se dirigió a la puerta y golpeo. Hacia 2 horas que estaba alejado de su impronta y quería verla urgentemente.

La puerta se abrió, la mujer que le robaba el aliento estaba ahí frente a él. Y por la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro se alegraba de verlo. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul, jeans y sus zapatillas Convers haciendo juego con la camisa. El cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta.

Bella se acerco y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. –Buen día, Call. ¿Madrugaste?

-Buen día, Black. Vine a escoltar a una damisela en peligro a la escuela –Repuso Embry.

- Mmmh déjame pensar… Nop, no he visto a ninguna damisela en peligro por aquí. Si la llego a ver, le aviso que la estas buscando –Dijo Bells con una sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba su abrigo. Paso por al lado de él rumbo a su camioneta.

Embry la interceptor y en un rápido movimiento la cargo sobre su hombro.

-¿Que estas haciendo?- Grito Bella –Bájame en este instante Call. –exigió.

-No lo siento, usted señorita se viene conmigo a la escuela. Su carruaje la esta esperando. – Dijo Em mientras se reía de los esfuerzos que hacia su pequeña para librarse de su agarre.

La deposito en el asiento del copiloto de su auto azul, un Honda civil modelo '98, (se notaba que el pobre auto había pasado por varias aventuras en su larga vida). Bella estaba molesta que se creía este sujeto que podía tratarla como si fuera un costal de papas.

-Vamos Bells, cambia esa cara. –Suplico Embry.

Bella hizo lo más maduro que pudo hacer en esa situación. Le saco la lengua y le dijo – Eres una idiota.

Embry largo una carcajada que irrito mas a Isabella. Su enojo duro 10 segundos. Al verlo ahí tan feliz hizo que su enfado se disipara y riera con él. Su amigo tenia ese efecto en ella, siempre lograba animarla y perdonarle todas sus tonterías.

El joven rodeo su auto, se subió y arranco.

-Bueno escúpelo de una vez. –Dijo Bells, sorprendiendo al lobo

_¿Se había dado cuenta?, tan obvio era. Claro que era evidente, si cada vez que la tenía delante no podía dejar de babear y contemplarla. ¿Quizás se dio cuenta que era un licántropo? - Pensaba Embry. Veamos el lado positivo no salio corriendo, eso era bueno._

-¿De que hablas, pequeña? –Opto por hacerse el desentendido.

-Bueno ¿por donde empiezo?... -No creas que me olvide del tema de tu temperatura. –Comento Bella después de unos minutos de silencio. Embry solo asintió y suspiro, dándole a entender que mas adelante iban a conversar sobre ese tema.

Bella continúo. -Estas muy cambiado, creciste demasiado, casi mides dos metros además tus músculos. ¿Sabías que no es bueno tomar anabólicos?

Embry la miro ofendido. –Yo no consumo drogas.

Bella lo ignoro y prosiguió. –Tu cabello, ¿me quieres decir que le paso?

-Mmmh ¿No te gusta? –Interrogo Em preocupado.

Bells lo miro durantes unos segundos, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dijo. –Me gusta mas así pero ese no es el punto. Tú adorabas tu cabello largo. ¿Qué paso? ¿Perdiste alguna apuesta?

Si le decía la verdad Embry sabía que no le iba a creer, así que decidió omitir algunas cosas. –Me resulta mas practico así de corto. – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Parece que Bella quedo conforme con la explicación del cabello, por que no dijo nada más al respecto. Al ver que no iba a obtener respuesta sobre el resto (por el momento), decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Como esta tu mamá? – Interrogo Bella

-Bien, ansiosa por verte. Sabes que te adora, yo creo que te quiere más a ti que a mí. –Dijo Em con una sonrisa

-No seas tonto, tu mama te adora. –Dijo Bella

-Lo se. ¿Quieres que después de la escuela vayamos a visitarla? –Cuestiono Embry, era una excusa perfecta para no separarse de ella en todo el día.

En el rostro de Isabella apareció una enorme sonrisa. –Me encantaría ver a Sara. La he extrañado mucho. –Confeso. - Mmmh ¿tu crees que tenga un par de galletas?

Embry solo se rió, su amiga era adicta a los dulces de Sara Call.

Al llegar a la escuela, Embry empezó a caminar hacia la puerta principal llevando a Isabella tomada de la mano. Empezó a sentir que lo observaban, aparto la mirada de su pequeña por un segundo y lo que vio no le agrado nada. ¿Qué mierda se creían que eran esos pendejos?

Varios alumnos de la escuela se estaban comiendo con la mirada a su mujer y otro par le lanzaba dagas con la mirada a él. El licántropo salio a la superficie y pego a Bells a su costado y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la joven. En una clara postura de territorialidad. Era su mujer y les convenía entenderlo pronto o debían asumir las consecuencias, obviamente nada agradables para ellos.

A mitad de camino vieron a Jake y el resto de los chicos, se acercaron a saludarlos.

-Hola Jake. –Dijo la joven con la intención de acercarse a abrasar a su primo como hacia normalmente.

Embry noto la intención de Bella por separarse de él pero no se lo permitió. El lado posesivo del lobo se hizo nuevamente presente, primo o no primo ningún hombre podía tocar a su mujer.

Jacob noto la actitud de su hermano, algo había ahí, pero ¿Qué? Observo su rostro, su postura, si algo familiar había en esa actitud. ¿Dónde la había visto? Giro su rostro y se encontró con Jared. Claro ¿como pudo ser tan idiota?

Ohhh Mierda, mierda y…mas mierda con su hermanita no! –un rugido broto de su pecho.

En ese momento Embry recordó lo que le había dicho Quil esa mañana: -_Amigo, no se si eres un suertudo o un condenado a muerte ¿Tienes idea de lo que va a hacerte Jake cuando se entere, o Billy y Charlie? tú sabes cómo son los Black con sus mujeres. Especialmente con Bella, que es el bebé de la familia –Concluyo Quil mientras largaba un silbido_.

Si, las cosas se complicaban, a su mejor amigo al parecer no le agradaba que fuera su cuñado.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno chicas acá hay un poco de la relación que tienen esta parejita. <em>

_Como creen que reaccione Bella cuando se entere que su amigo es un licántropo y encima que esta completamente enamorado de ella?_

_Gracias por las reviews, me alegran el día. _

_A las Chicas anónimas, no sean tímidas anímense y déjenme un comentario, please ;) _

_Ahora una noticia: acabo de empezar un nuevo trabajo que me demanda más horas, lo que se traduce en menos horas para escribir. No se asusten voy a seguir escribiendo pero solamente voy a actualizar una vez a la semana, no dos veces como solía hacer. _

_Me van a tener paciencia?_

_Un beso_

_Alex _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola a todas/os tenemos capitulo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_Nuevamente gracias a mi Beta-_

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

_A leer se ha dicho._

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 8

EPOV

Afortunadamente la furia de Jacob no paso a mayores, entre Jared y Quil lograron controlarlo. Al final solo me amenazo de muerte en caso de que "su hermanita" sufriera, obviamente mi muerte seria lenta y dolorosa.

Bella estaba distraída con Kim por lo que no notó nuestro intercambio de palabras. Tampoco escuchó el rugido que broto del pecho de Jake, por suerte no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentirlo. Las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no sé qué materias tuve y mucho menos que tema vimos en cada una, mi mente estaba en otro lado.

La suerte seguía a mi favor, compartí tres clases con mi pequeña, por lo que me distraje contemplándola… es tan perfecta y es mía. Tiene un par de pecas en sus mejillas que son casi invisibles sino fuera por que mis sentidos se intensificaron por el gen lupino no las habría notado desde la distancia que me encontraba… me entretuve formando distintos figuras con ellas, también me dedique a jugar con su cabello. Sí me estaba convirtiendo en un perro faldero y no podía ser más feliz. Durante el almuerzo me pegué a ella como una sombra, tenia que dejar claro que ella me pertenecía y que el resto de los idiotas de esta escuela no tenían la más mínima oportunidad

Al salir de la escuela no dirigimos a mi casa. Mi hogar constaba de dos plantas, era de madera como el resto de las casas de La Push. En la planta baja estaba la cocina decorada en tonos de amarillo, un comedor y la sala con un enorme sofá color negro, un plasma conectado a mi play station. En el segundo piso estaba la habitación de mi madre, mi habitación que era un caos, tenía una cama de dos plazas con un cobertor azul, las paredes estaban decoradas con varios póster de autos de carreras y de mis bandas favoritas como Metallica, la alfombra estaba sucia había ropa tirada, paquetes vacíos de papitas (debía recordar limpiar antes de que Bella lo viera). Había una tercera habitación donde guardábamos de todo y un baño. Era bastante amplia para solo dos personas. El jardín estaba descuidado, el césped estaba un poco crecido, había varias flores silvestres dispersas y varios árboles que daban inicio al bosque. Era mi tarea cortar el césped, seguramente mi madre estaba esperando el momento para regañarme, a veces creía que mi madre me seguía viendo como si fuera un niño de 8 años.

La sonrisa de mi madre al verme entrar con Isabella de la mano fue radiante. Ella también la había extrañado. Inmediatamente la acaparó, la llevó a la cocina y empezaron a conversar de todo. Increíblemente mi lado posesivo y celoso no surgía con ella.

Mamá le contó lo que había acontecido durante su ausencia. Bromeé un poco con ella, diciéndole que ya parecía una chusma de barrio, por lo que me gané un golpe en la cabeza de su parte.

Bells escuchaba y sonreía pero su mirada era nostálgica, debía recordar hablar con ella de lo ocurrido con Renee. La relación de ellas era muy estrecha así que la separación debía afectarle más de lo que aparentaba.

Tener a Bella en mi casa, charlando con mi madre, cocinando unas deliciosas galletas era una imagen perfecta. A pesar de la sencillez de la situación era como tener a mi familia nuevamente reunida. Solo faltaban un par de niños corriendo alrededor nuestro, opinaba el lobo.

Mi madre convenció a Bells de quedarse a cenar, por lo que llamo a Charlie para pedirle permiso. El padre de Bella últimamente estaba muy pendiente de los movimientos de ella, era raro. En lo que iba del día le había mandado tres mensajes de texto y había llamado dos veces. Supongo que desde que Renee los dejos está más pendiente de su hija.

Mis mujeres me echaron de la cocina por que decían que era un inútil… si claro. Aproveche la oportunidad y fui a hablar con el concejo de ancianos, Sam ya les había informado. El buen Billy me miraba con cierto recelo hasta que finalmente suspiro y dijo –Bueno es algo que ya me lo veía venir, con o sin imprimación todos los miembros de La Reserva sabían que iban a terminar juntos. No te preocupes voy a hablar con mi hermano para allanarte un poco el camino pero no prometo nada.

Al parecer para el resto de las personas, eran muy evidentes sus sentimientos.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba, tenia a Billy de su lado, sabía que Jake lo iba a entender, él también era un hombre lobo y conocía cómo era la imprimación. Ahora debía ver la forma de confesarle toda la verdad a Bella pero ¿Cómo lo hacía sin que me tildara de loco? Otra persona que me preocupaba era mi suegro. Es el que más miedo me ocasionaba, había visto la colección de armas que tenía para la caza. No creo que mi cabeza quedara bien colgada en la sala de los Blacks. ¿Qué haría Bella si Charlie se oponía a nuestra relación?

Regresé a mi casa sumido en mis pensamientos. El aroma de la cena me hacia agua la boca, habían preparado una deliciosa carne al horno con unas papas noice y de postre una tarta de chocolate. Al terminar la cena tuve que llevar a Bella a su casa. Maldición, ¿cómo iba a hacer para estar separado de ella tantas horas? encima me tocaba patrullar, maldito Sam. Afortunadamente el día siguiente era sábado y podía secuestrar a mi mujer y confesarle la verdad.

Las primeras horas de la noche las pase en el jardín de Bella hasta que llego el momento de relevar a Sam. El patrullaje se extendió, una sanguijuela andaba por los alrededores y no era uno de los Cullens. El malnacido era escurridizo, lo perdimos cuando saltó al Pacifico. Sam estaba furioso, al ser el Alfa de la manada se sentía responsable por todo lo que podía ocurrir. Yo solo pensaba en la seguridad de Isabella.

o-o-o-o

BPOV

Me desperté temprano a pesar de ser sábado. Tenia que ir hasta Port Ángeles por unas diligencias, así que mejor aprovechar el día, bien dice el dicho "al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda".

Me levante, tome mi neceser y me dirigí al baño. Una ducha relajante de 30 minutos era lo que necesitaba, la noche anterior no había descansado bien, estaba inquieta y no sabía por qué. Decidí vestirme con un jeans negro, un sweater verde y unas botas sin taco de color gris, encima un abrigo y mi morral gris oscuro.

Me subí a la camioneta de Charlie, dudaba que mi vehiculo soportara el viaje hasta Port Ángeles. El cielo estaba encapotado, una leve llovizna daba contra el parabrisas, prendí el reproductor y Muse comenzó a sonar dentro del vehiculo. El camino estuvo un poco aburrido, debería haber invitado a Embry. Era tan extraño como retomaron su relación en el mismo punto donde la habían dejado, es como si la pelea nunca hubiera existido. No obstante había algo diferente, tenía cierta ansiedad cuando no estaba con él. ¿A que se debía esa sensación?

Mientras seguía dando vuelta a mi relación con mi mejor amigo, sin llegar a ningún punto en concreto, el cartel de bienvenidos a Port Ángeles se hizo visible. Ingrese a la ciudad y me dirigí hacia el centro en busca de una buena librería.

Di varias vueltas hasta que decidí estacionar la camioneta y recorrer el centro a pie. Encontré una buena librería que contaba con un café en el fondo donde los clientes podían consumir mientras ojeaban los libros que estaban a la venta. Era el ambiente perfecto se percibía el aroma de los granos de café mezclados con el olor de las hojas de los libros nuevos. Finalmente me decidí por dos libros uno era "El niño del pijama a rayas" y el otro un clásico, "Orgullo y prejuicio", mi anterior copia se había perdido durante la mudanza.

Al salir de la librería fui hasta el centro comercial, necesitaba algunas prendas para soportar el invierno. La mayoría de la ropa que usaba en Los Ángeles no servia para el clima de la Península Olímpica. No me agradaba comprar ropa, solo lo hacia cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Luego de dos horas de luchar con vendedoras que querían ofrecerme cada prenda que existía en la tienda, finiquité mi compra. No pensaba gastarme todo mi dinero en un par de botas que nunca usaría. Termine comprando un par de sweaters, remeras, medias térmicas y unas camisas para Charlie. Mis ahorros sufrieron una considerable baja.

Había terminado con mis pendientes, incluso vi la cartelera del cine, estaban estrenando una comedia romántica, a la que había decidido llevar a Embry. Me gustaba ver la cara de sufrimiento de mi amigo con esas películas… lo sé era malvada, pero era más fuerte que yo. Estaba a punto de retirarme cuando me topé con un local que vendía artículos de decoración para el hogar. La cabaña necesitaba algunas cosas.

Di un par de vueltas y nada de lo que veía me convencía, solo elegí unos utensilios para la cocina. Unas cortinas para la cocina me llamaron la atención. Me dirigí hasta el mostrador, eran de color maíz con detalles en rojo seguramente quedarían perfectas en la cocina.

Estaba buscando a la dependienta para hacer mi compra. ¿Dónde estaba esta mujer cuando la necesitaba? Cuándo no quería comprar nada aparecían por todos lados y ahora que la necesito no veo a ninguna… típico.

Finalmente encontré a un vendedor al otro lado del pasillo, me dirigí hacia ese lugar cuando de repente un cuerpo salió de uno de los pasillos y se interpuso en mi camino. Choque contra esa persona, el golpe fue tan fuerte que termine sentada en el piso. Tenía la sensación de que una pared me había golpeado, mi trasero recibió la peor parte. Mascullé un par de improperios.

Escuche una risa, encima que me empujo se burlaba. Levante la mirada, decidida a decirle un par de verdades a esa persona, cuando mi cerebro se apago… al frente tenía una deidad, tanta perfección no podía pertenecer a un ser humano. A mis oídos llego una voz masculina que me pedía disculpa, una mano pálida se extendió ante mí para ayudarme a levantar, luego de unos segundos de permanecer en shock, mi cuerpo reacciono y la tomé, era fría y suave.

Una vez en pie, este ser me pidió nuevamente disculpas. Todavía no había recuperado el habla cuando el sujeto me sonrió y los pocos sentidos que habían despertado del shock inicial volvieron a desconectarse.

* * *

><p>Quien es? A ver quien adivina?<p>

Chicas, Tuve una semana agotadora en mi nuevo trabajo, no m da tiempo para nada. pero no quería dejarlas colgadas, así que acá esta el capitulo d la semana. Espero que les guste

Nos vemos, besos


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevo capitulo. Por fin vamos a saber quien es el que se choco con Bella.

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a SM. Solo la historia es mía. **_

_**G**__racias a mi Beta_

_Summary: Embry y su mejor amiga se distanciaron hace un tiempo. Podrán recomponer su amistad o el destino se interpondrá_

* * *

><p><strong>Un Eterno Amor<strong>

Capitulo 9

_Una vez en pie, este ser me pidió nuevamente disculpas. Todavía no había recuperado el habla cuando el sujeto me sonrió y los pocos sentidos que habían despertado del shock inicial volvieron a desconectarse._

BPOV

Finalmente salí de mi estado de catatonia temporal, frente a mi tenía al hombre más atractivo que había visto en mi vida. ¿Era real o estaba soñando? Seguramente estaba alucinando.

-Lo siento, no te vi. Venia distraído hablando con mi hermana.-Dijo el modelo de pasarela

-Mmmh si… no te preocupes. – Logré articular un par de palabras, dirigí mi mirada a la mujer que estaba atrás del sujeto y mi autoestima bajo varios puntos. La mujer era preciosa, parecía un hada. Era muy bajita debía medir 1,50 mts de estatura eso que llevaba tacos, su atuendo era impecable, llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, un abrigo blanco con detalles en negro y una boina del mismo color. Su cabello apuntaba en varias direcciones, era corto de color negro.

- Hola, soy Alice Cullen. Disculpa al idiota de mi hermano. ¿Te lastimaste?

Yo no dije nada por un par de segundos, hasta que decidí dejar de parecer una tonta. –Hola Alice estoy bien, gracias. Soy Bella.

La chica me regalo una amplia sonrisa, miró hacia su hermano y le pego con su codo en las costillas.

-Auch Alice, eso dolió. –Dijo

-No seas maleducado, encima que la empujas no te presentas ¿Qué diría Esme si te viera? –Le reclamo Alice.

- OK… OK tienes razón. Disculpe señorita, soy una grosero. –Dijo con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño -Mi nombre es Emmett Cullen para servirle.

Yo solo pude devolverle la sonrisa, Emmett le inspiraba confianza a pesar de tener una contextura enorme que podría intimidar a cualquiera, había algo en él que me hacía sentir cómoda.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a tomar algo? Seria una forma de disculpa. –Pregunto Alice mientras daba brinquitos en su lugar.

-Mmmh no hace falta, ya me retiraba. Gracias de todas formas. –Contesté.

- Solo seria media hora, di que siiiii, por favor, por favor, por fisssssss. –Pedía Alice como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Bella miro a Emmett, quien se reía del comportamiento de su hermana. Al parecer estos hermanos eran especiales.

-Bueno esta bien. –Acepté finalmente.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. –Grito Alice, a la vez que me tomaba de un brazo y me sacaba del local.

o-o-o-o

Fuimos a una cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba ubicada cerca de una ventana. La mesera que hizo el pedido, era una adolescente de no mas de 16 años, a la que se le cayo la mandíbula cuando vio la belleza de Emmett, al parecer producía ese efecto en todas las mujeres. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia pero una vez que comenzó a charlar, el embrujo se fue esfumando de a poco. Me di cuenta que era como un oso de peluche. Lo veía como el típico hermano mayor.

La media hora, se hizo una hora y media. Los Cullens eran muy agradables, me contaron que vivían en Forks con su familia y que eran muy unidos. Alice era una persona hiperactiva, no se quedaba quieta un segundo y hablaba tan rápido que a veces me costaba entenderla.

-Dime Bella ¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo la otra semana? –Pidió Alice

Yo no sabía cómo decirle que no de forma educada, así que opté por decirle la verdad. –Alice honestamente lo mío no son las compras, lo siento.

Alice me miró como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias. -¿Cómo que no te gustan las compras? Si es lo mas entretenido. No hay nada mejor que dar con el vestuario perfecto. Ahhh los zapatos son lo mejor de todo y no me puedo olvidar de los bolsos y accesorios. Seguramente opinas eso por que nunca fuiste de compras conmigo.

-Rayos Alice ¿Cómo haces para decir todo eso sin respirar? –Pregunté aturdida.

-Es un don que tengo. –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Emmett largo una carcajada que retumbo en todo el local. – ¿Un don? Vamos Duende si todos sabemos que eres un fenómeno de circo.

-Emmett, cállate. –Demando Alice. -¿Qué dices? El próximo sábado podríamos tener un día de chicas

Yo no lo comprendía ¿Cómo me había hecho amiga de estos hermanos tan rápido? –Mmmh esta bien, acepto.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiii, no te vas a arrepentir. –Dijo Alice

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. –Me confesó Emmett, ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermana.

Me despedí de los Cullens con la promesa de verlos el siguiente fin de semana. Intercambiamos números de celulares. Alice dijo que iba a llevar a su hermana Rosalie, supuestamente algo le decía que íbamos a ser grandes amigas.

o-o-o-o

EPOV

Finalmente Sam nos dejo ir a descansar. Después de que el maldito vampiro se nos escapara al saltar al océano, el jefe nos hizo rastrillar todo el perímetro por si había alguna sanguijuela oculta… como si fuera eso posible, con lo que apestan esos seres los podemos percibir a kilómetros de distancia.

Las andazas del vampiro tuvieron consecuencias no solo por el pobre excursionista que se cruzó en su camino. La esencia del monstruo ocasiono que se activaran más genes lupinos, había dos nuevos integrantes en la manada,

Esta vez estábamos jodidos, los hermanos Clearwater eran los nuevos miembros de la familia. Seth era un chico muy agradable, Jacob y Sam estaban preocupados, el chico recién había cumplido los 14 años, en muchos aspectos seguía siendo un niño. Seth veía en Jacob a un hermano mayor. Ese vínculo estaba siendo muy útil para controlar al muchacho

Pero el gran problema radicaba en el otro Clearweater o mejor dicho "la otra". Leah se había unido a la manada y estaba histérica. No entendía lo que pasaba, mejor dicho nadie entendía lo que ocurría. Nunca hubo una mujer lobo, si ya era complicado tener a un montón de hombres metiéndose en tu mente como seria con una mujer… seguro un caos.

Sam no estaba ayudando mucho en calmarla. Todos conocíamos el pasado que había entre ellos dos. Leah lo odiaba y lo amaba, en su mente podíamos ver como estos sentimientos se entrelazaban. Finalmente el alfa nos pidió a todos que saliéramos de fase, solo quedaron Jake calmando a Seth y Sam intentando calmar a Leah.

o-o-o-o

Iba corriendo por el bosque en mi forma humana, a un par de metros se encontraba la casa de mi Gatita, su camioneta estaba estacionada en el jardín. Estaba ansioso, mi instinto me decía que algo no estaba bien. Golpeé la puerta y me abrió mi peor pesadilla… Mi Suegro, Charlie Black.

-Embry. –Dijo de forma seca a modo de saludo.

Mierda de seguro Billy lo había puesto sobre aviso. Charlie siempre fue muy amable conmigo pero ahora que venia a robarle a su hija, se ve que automáticamente pase a la lista negra.

-Buen día Charlie. ¿Se encuentra Bella en casa? Pregunto Em

- No, no está pero pasa, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Hay varias cosas que tengo para decirte.

Rayos, trague saliva eso no debía significar nada bueno. ¿Dónde estaba mi mujer? El lobo estaba preocupado. –Mmmh Charlie ¿A dónde fue Bella?

-Bella fue por unas cosas a Port Ángeles. –Dijo Charlie mientras ingresaba a su casa

-¿Fue sola? – Cuestiono Embry preocupado

-Si, fue sola. Es mejor que ella no se encuentre, Billy hablo conmigo y estoy al tanto de todo lo que esta pasando en La Reserva y Forks. Como te imaginaras esto no me agrada nada. –Me comentó mientras servía unas bebidas para los dos

A mí me estaban empezando a sudar las manos, Charlie no me quería cerca de su hija, no quería a un hombre lobo cortejándola. Lo entendía pero a pesar de eso, el vinculo que tenia con Isabella nadie iba a poder romperlo, aunque ella no me elija como su pareja, yo siempre voy a estar a su lado, no importa si lo tengo que hacer desde las sombras.

-¿Qué piensan hacer para que los Cullens se vayan de estas tierras? –Pregunto Charlie

¿Qué rayos? ¿Estaba preocupado por los vampiros? Sentí que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. –Sam y el Consejo de Ancianos dicen que hasta que no rompan el pacto no podemos hacer nada. De todas formas lo tenemos controlados.

CPOV

Charlie respiro profundo y asintió. Es un Quileute y conoce las leyendas pero siempre creyó que eran eso… mitos. Cuando su hermano mayor le confesó que eran ciertas, el escepticismo se hizo presente pero cuando su sobrino Jacob se transformó en lobo en frente de él, la duda salio por la ventana.

Estaba preocupado, la manada está formada por niños, había visto nacer a la mayoría de los miembros y ahora estaban en riesgo. Además los Cullens estaban tan cerca, todos estaban en riesgo, por más que Carlisle Cullen dio su palabra, ¿Qué pasa si no puede controlar a su aquelarre? ¿Si alguno atacaba a su Isabella?... No su hija iba a estar bien. Si era necesario la iba a encerrar dentro de La Reserva.

Por el momento no había nada que hacer con respecto al aquelarre de vampiros. La única opción por ahora era mantenerlos vigilados. Ahora había otro tema del que ocuparse.

EPOV

-Dime Embry ¿Cuantos nietos esperas darme? –pregunto Charlie muy serio

Yo justo estaba tomando de mi bebida y la escupí, ¿había escuchado bien? Nietos bueno, yo quería 6 hijos pero… un segundo. –Disculpa Charlie ¿QUÉ dijiste?

-Nietos. Bueno no importa cuantos pero si tienen que tener un hombrecito con el que vaya a pescar y veamos los partidos. Eso si primero quiero que mi hija termine de estudiar. Puede esperar unos años más para ser Abuelito. –Dijo Charlie seguramente mientras se estaba imaginando en un futuro, haciendo con su nieto todo lo que no pudo hacer con su Princesa.

No podía creer que mi suegro se lo estuviera tomando tan bien. Yo llevaba varios días preocupado por la reacción de Charlie y ahora me estaba pidiendo nietos. Bueno era un maldito suertudo, mi mejor amiga era mi impronta y mi suegro me aceptaba. Quizás ¿estaba soñando?

-¿Charlie entonces no tienes problemas que Bella sea mi impronta?

-Voy a ser honesto contigo. Cuando Billy me lo contó, mi lado de padre celoso surgió pero cuando pude pensar fríamente me di cuenta que era algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano. Además, prefiero a un lobo que a un vampiro. Eso si hay ciertas reglas, que ya la vamos a ir viendo y si mi hija sufre por tu culpa prepárate para convertirte en un animal disecado. – Advirtió Charlie. -Mi Princesa es lo más valioso que tengo. Ella es especial y cuento con tu me ayudes a cuidarla y mantenerla a salvo. –Finalizo el Sr. Black

o-o-o-o

Pasaron dos horas hasta que sentí la camioneta de Bella llegando a la cabaña. La charla con Charlie había salido mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, y a pesar de las reglas que me impuso y de la amenaza explicita, estaba feliz. Ahora solo quedaba hablar con Bella y en ese instante lo iba a hacer.

Salimos a recibirla, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, venia cargando unas bolsas. Me estaba acercando a ayudarla cuando me paralicé. ¿Qué mierda? Bella apestaba.

Un rugido salió de mi pecho. Charlie se apresuro a apartar a Bella. El lobo me tenía temblando.

-¿Bella con quien rayos estuviste? ¿Te lastimaron? Dímelo –Grité.

BPOV

Qué estaba pasando. ¿Por que Embry estaba en ese estado? No comprendía nada. Estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, nunca había visto en ese estado a mi mejor amigo. Ni siquiera la vez que nos habíamos peleado

-¿Con quien estuviste? –Grito nuevamente Em

-Con unos amigos. –contesté con tranquilidad, no iba a dejar que me asustara.

-¿Qué amigos? -preguntó Charlie. En frente de ellos estaba Embry tratando de controlar sus convulsiones.

-Con los Cullens. – Dije mirando a mi padre que me tenia sujeta.

Embry perdió el control y exploto.

Frente a mí había un enorme lobo de color gris oscuro y manchas en el lomo.

* * *

><p>Chicas ninguna adivino, no era Edward.<p>

Que pasara ahora? Embry se transformo.

Nos leemos un beso.


End file.
